


gangsters in love

by hajduk



Category: Gangsters in Love (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajduk/pseuds/hajduk
Summary: Surprise! Ash Winters has a sister riddled in deep with the European Mafias, being a Mob boss herself.Danielle Winters is back to reclaim her territory from unruly underlings that seemed to be straying off her will and law. Keeping her eyes on the prize of running her criminal empire gets increasingly difficult as a certain dark-haired hustler named Aurora James seems bent on pursuing her.*this is just a fic to satiate my need for some mob action*
Kudos: 2





	1. stunnin'

**Chapter One: stunnin'**

"Ash!" Dani exclaimed, excited to hear her brother's voice over the phone. "Hi big brother, did you miss me?"

"Well," Ash cleared his throat. "As it has been months since we last spoke, yes, I did miss you."

This made Dani grin. "Then you'll absolutely love my news," she paused for effect, to create suspense. Ash huffed, anxious. "I've landed in California! In fact, I'm right about to step off the plane," she told her brother, smoothing out the front of her shirt. She wore grey slacks and a white shirt. She needed to be clean and sophisticated when she reclaimed her throne.

Ash was audibly surprised. "You're here?" He breathed. "You came back?"

Dani was warmed by this. "Of course I did," she smiled into the phone.

"Danielle," he warned. "Don't play with me on this."

This offended her. "When have I ever been known to joke?" She didn't give him time to answer, her annoyance fading. "Nevermind, don't answer that." Her right-hand man stood, waiting patiently for her to lead the way off the plane. They already had her security set and a private car to take her to what she called the Garrison, which was, simply put, her home. "Now listen, big brother. You tell your gang to come to pay their respect," she smirked, knowing they were probably listening. "The queen has returned, after all."

With that, she ended the call before Ash could get in another word. He'd be tracking her phone, now. He'd know where to go, but she wasn't going to the Garrison just yet. She had a stop to make.

"Come," she nodded to her right-hand man, Andrei, to follow. He obeyed, easing a bit as they exited the plane. Keeping her eyes on the steps so she doesn't trip, she smiled at Andrei's sudden relaxation. "Still afraid of planes?" She teased him.

"Hardly," he scowled with no weight. "They just make me sick."

That caused Dani to laugh. She knew better than anyone that they didn't just make him sick to his stomach but sick with fear. Still, she didn't remind him that she knew him. She let him have his little mental victory.

As she looked up and saw the convoy waiting for her, her breath silently caught in her throat. One would think after a few years, you'd get used to being treated like royalty. That was wrong. At least, it was wrong to Dani. She still wasn't used to the treatment. It amazed her even though she knew it was waiting for her.

"Miss Winters," the man at the car bowed his head as he opened the door.

Dani stepped in without a word, making room for Andrei as well. He slid in with a sigh, rolling his head on his neck. He was tense, that much was sure, but less tense since exiting the plane. Truth be told, Dani was also tense. She wasn't sure how out of control things had gotten around here. It's been a year since she was here and it took only a few months for the West Coast to fall into chaos, needing her to return.

She scowled out the window, unhappy. She didn't want to have to come back. She would've loved to have run her empire cleanly in Eastern Europe without needing to return. Of course, she wasn't able to do that. When did things ever go directly according to her plan?

She was here now, whether she wanted to be or not. She knew she had to make the most of her time here, while simultaneously cleaning up the mess of her underlings.

"Dani," Andrei addressed her, jolting her out of her trance. He was staring expectantly at her. "The Garrison? Or elsewhere?"

Dani looked at the driver who was sitting rigid, staring only at the road although they weren't moving. She fought a smirk. It was good to see at least some of her people Stateside still had respect for her.

"Take us to The Ruby," Dani decided, naming one of her nightclubs.

She owned two nightclubs in California. The Ruby and Opal Nightclub, both named after her favorite precious gemstones. She erected Ruby first, then Opal a few years later when she realized it was a good business. A good _coverup_ business, that is.

In addition to her nightclubs, Dani also owned a popular casino here, L'Archange, which translated from french to The Archangel. She was aware that her brother Ash and the Valentine gang spent some time in L'Archange Casino, but lately have been getting trouble from the punk she put in charge of California. She had been regretting the decision ever since she made it.

Dani sighed, chastising herself. What did she expect when she put a trigger happy fool from Florida in charge of one of her most profitable areas? She should've been smarter. Now, she would have to get rid of him and clean up his mess.

"We'll get this place in order, don't worry," Andrei promised, sensing her emotions. She gave him a thankful smile. He was always good at that. He knew just what to say and when to say it. Dani was thankful for him, that was for sure.

"Let's just get things at The Ruby sorted out before my brother and his little gang show up," she sighed, pressing her index fingers into her temples and massaging it. "I'd hate to look like a fool in front of family."

Andrei gave a nod, staying silent as they drove through LA. Dani also became silent, watching the sunset through the buildings. It pained her to be back to a place that hurt her so badly. Perhaps she should rephrase that. The place never hurt her, but someone here did.

Dani always thought she was untouchable, that she had everything she needed. A loving girlfriend, money, drugs, alcohol, freedom, all of it. She thought people would never want anything less than her. She thought her girlfriend would never want anything less.

It made Dani's head spin every time she tried to understand why her ex-girlfriend had cheated on her. Dani had everything she could possibly want, yet she went and cheated on her with scum.

Dani's teeth snapped together as she shook with sudden rage. Trying to calm herself, she took a few deep breaths and focused again on the sunset. She knew the streets they were on and was aware of everything around, though some of the smaller shops changed.

As they neared The Ruby, Dani's hands itched to take control. She wanted her gun back in her hands and someone's shirt in her fist, making them beg for their life and apologize profusely. Perhaps it was dark, but it gave Dani a thrill.

Everyone used to underestimate her, but not anymore. Not since she started running one of the strongest criminal empires around the globe.

The car stopped out front, her armed guards getting out first. Some walked into The Ruby while others stayed back, waiting for Dani. Andrei stepped out of the car first before turning to wait for Dani. He shut the car door behind her, gesturing for her to take the lead.

She had her head held high as she strode into her nightclub. It was empty, but that would be changing after the hour was up. She just needed to take care of a few things first.

"Where is he?" Dani mumbled, glancing around. She looked up the stairs on the balcony that had a door leading to her personal office that was currently being used by the Trigger-Happy Floridian.

The man in question emerged from the door just as Dani expected. He seemed pleased to see her, but Dani knew it was a facade. He was secretly trying to plot against her, attempting to rally up support from the inside.

Dani was thankful her people were more loyal than different Mobs would've been. 

"Florida," Dani called to him, deliberately not using his name. "How is my California?" She asked, referring to the state as her own. She did, in fact, own it. The state was hers. She knew everything that passed through its borders and was a bloodhound for mutiny.

"Never been better, Boss," Florida grinned at her, coming down the stairs. He stuck his hand out for her to shake. Dani took it, smiling, then spun him and twisted his hand around his back.

He cried out in pain and alarm while Dani silenced him with a hiss. "Do you think you can hide things from me, Florida?" Her teeth were clenched. "Do you really think people would follow you? _You_?"As he stammered out apologies, Dani _tsk_ ed. "That's not going to cut it, Florida," she told him. "You need to be made an example of." Her gaze drifted to Andrei. "We can't have people thinking we've gone soft, can we, Andrei?"

"No," Andrei smiled bitterly at Florida. 

"No," Dani repeated, spinning the man around and grabbing the front of his shirt in her fist. She forced him on his knees. "What should we do to you, Florida?"

He stuttered for a response, not coming up with one.

"Murder?" Dani pretended he responded with the word. "Murder you? Do we look like murderers, Florida?" He shook his head no. "That's right. We're merciful towards our people, but you, you're not one of mine anymore." She pulled his gun from his own waistband, pressing it under his chin. "Look at me, Florida," she instructed when he closed his eyes. They snapped open, wild with fear. "That's it, good."

Dani called for Andrei, who stepped up at her side. "Yes?" He questioned.

"Get him on the next van to Tijuana. I think he could use a break from the high-life," she instructed, releasing Florida. She smoothed out his shirt, helping him to his feet. Before he could thank her, she stopped him. "Remember this, Florida. Remember this moment. Commit it to memory. I saved your life, you hear? I killed the last man who plotted against me, but I like you." She smiled. "I like you, Florida. That's why you're going to stay in Tijuana, alive."

She snapped her fingers and her armed guards went to escort him out. He never struggled once, just simply thanked her until the door was closed behind him.

Dani sighed, rubbing her temples again. "Now that mess is somewhat cleaned up," she said to herself.

"Hmm?" Andrei hummed, thinking she was speaking to her.

She shook her head. "Check out my assets, will you? I'm going to open this place up, let my wonderful clubbers inside."

"Sure," Andrei nodded, taking the stairs two at a time in typical Andrei Shapov fashion.

Dani took her time speaking with the bartender, asking about the patrons and how many he usually saw a night, as well as if there was any trouble. He told her all that he knew and Dani moved onto speaking with the attendants. No one gave her troubling information, thankfully, but not all of it was good. Trouble never found its way inside The Ruby, but more than once it tried to.

When the club opened, the DJ was escorted in to set up on the balcony. Dani soured at the sight. The nostalgia this city gave her was less than satisfactory. 

Not wanting to be in this place for much longer, Dani texted Andrei.

_dani < Getting a car to L'Archange Casino. No need to accompany me if you have other plans for tonight._

She received a quick response.

_andrei > I'll meet up with you later._

Pocketing her phone, Dani found her car waiting out front for her. Sitting inside, she instructed the driver to take her to L'Archange. The drive was incredibly short despite LA traffic, and Dani found security personnel waiting for her there too.

A man and woman escorted her inside, both armed underneath their blazers. Inside the casino, life was flourishing. It was beautiful. The casino was always one of Dani's favorite places. It smelled of cigarettes and alcohol but was absolutely marvelous. She loved watching the patrons.

Now, she waited in her private room for the Valentine gang to arrive. She'd need to question them about any turf wars, alliance changes, anything out of the ordinary or new. More than that...she missed Ash.

It has been at least two years since she's last seen him, and it wasn't exactly a great goodbye.

Dani was drunk out of her mind when she got on the plane to the Balkans, vowing to slaughter the next person to touch her and flew away in her plane, leaving Ash on the runway.

She winced at the memory, ashamed.

It was a good decision, in the end, she just wished she had gone about it differently. Sober, for example. 

After she had been in L'Archange for an hour, she knew Ash was due to arrive within the next fifteen minutes. She waited patiently in her private room, requesting a bottle of rum and eight glasses. It was delivered quickly.

Pulling a cigarette and lighter from her pocket, she placed it gently between her lips and lit it, inhaling the smoke. She knew it was bad for her, but she didn't care. It was a habit she picked up in Europe, arms dealing with the Slavs.

There was a knock on the door and Dani called them in. The attendant on the other side stood nervously, worried about disturbing Dani's peace.

"Miss Winters, the Valentines are here," they said, clasping their hands behind their back.

"Bring them in," she ordered, producing a ring of smoke from her lips. The attendant practically bowed, closing the door and hurrying off to wherever the Valentines were waiting to be escorted in.

She waited a few seconds, nervously puffing the cigarette until she realized it was nearly through. Frowning, she pulled it from her lips to examine it for a moment before putting it back, taking another drag.

When the door opened, Dani pulled the cigarette from her lips and watched as one of her men showed the Valentines inside.

Ash came first, striding toward her and pulling her in for a tight hug. Smoke was pressed from Dani's lungs and she coughed, grinning.

"Hi, Ash," she wheezed.

He set her down, holding her away from his body to get a good look at her. He squinted in displeasure at the cigarette but found no other cause for worry. "Those kill, you know," he told her.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," she laughed in response. Ash's frown deepened. "Step aside so I can say hello to the rest of the Valentine gang," Dani instructed. Ash obliged, taking a seat at the round table next to Dani's. "Chance, Yoshimitsu, you two are looking well," Dani praised, then looked at the next gangster. "Irving, handsome as ever. Mateo, it's good to see you're still a criminal." Then, her eyes landed on Aurora James. "Aurora, it's always a pleasure," she smiled. 

"The pleasure is all mine," Aurora purred, her gaze suggestive. Dani laughed, amused by Aurora's flirting.

"Please, sit. All of you," she gestured to the table.

Dani took her seat next to Ash and Aurora found herself placed on Dani's other side. She avoided the hustler's gaze that seemed to never leave her once. 

"What brings you home?" Ash was the first to break the ice, causing Dani to give him a look. This was _her_ turf, they'd talk under _her_ rules.

But, she relented to avoid conflict. "My people have been fucking things up around here," she didn't smile. "Plotting against me, stealing from me, the works. I've come back to set things straight and put people in their place. I've already gotten rid of the man I placed in charge." She scoffed, leaning back in her chair and crushing the cigarette butt in the ashtray. "He was an idiot," she told them. 

They stayed silent, hesitant to agree, or disagree.

Dani produced another cigarette, lighting it between her lips. She glanced at her man behind her and motioned him to leave. "I'll be okay," she told him. He left without another word, just a single threatening glance at the Valentines.

Dani took a long drag of the cigarette before she spoke again. "It's good to see you all, really. I tend to forget how nice it is to speak English again." She shook her head, blowing smoke. "Slavic languages are harsh, rough, but sexy," she laughed under her breath when she heard Aurora hum in agreement. "But, as you must've suspected, this summons isn't just for pleasure. Let's talk business, shall we?"

Chance Valentine straightened up, ready.

Dani poured rum in seven of the eight glasses, lifting the glass to her lips in the same hand she held a cigarette between two fingers. She relished the taste, licking her lips. "Tell me about how things have been running here," she requested. "Changes in loyalties, borders, all of it. The man I discarded seemed to pay more attention to the women and drugs he brought in than taking care of my state." Her words were bitter as she scowled into her glass.

Chance took up the task with ease, laying things out plainly for Dani to keep up with. There weren't any major changes, just minor ones. Sure, Dani owned the state, but she let the little gangs have their play at borders and loyalties, but the moment one stepped out of line, she obliterated them from the face of the earth. That's just how things were run under her iron fist.

Lately, though, the gangs seemed to forget who owned them.

Dani hummed in thought, mulling over the information. Her cigarette hung from her mouth, nearly finished. She took a few drags, letting the smoke out through her nose.

"And what have you been up to, lately?" Dani questioned, her eyes resting on Aurora solely from the weight of her gaze. The girl took it as a question directed at her, so she answered it.

"Stealing hearts, cash, and other valuables. You've been staying pretty, I see," She flirted shamelessly.

Dani crushed her second cigarette in the ashtray. "Charming," she responded.

"Excuse her," Chance said, throwing a glare at Aurora. "We've been maintaining as much order as we can, but things have been getting a bit out of hand while you were away."

"So I'm aware," Dani cleared her throat. "I appreciate your time, Valentines," she told them, finishing the rum in her glass. She reached for more, glancing around and noticing that Aurora's was already empty, and probably had been for quite some time. "More?" She offered. Aurora answered by smirking and raising her glass. Dani poured rum, setting the bottle back down. "Enough of work," she waved her hand as if it pushed all their strains away. "You're here in my casino, why don't you win some money?" She looked at Aurora. "I hear you're good at it."

Aurora sparkled at the compliment. Dani wasn't sure why she was egging her on, but she did so anyway. "Why don't you see for yourself?" Aurora asked, standing up. As she passed Dani, she let her fingertips brush against her arm.

Dani raised her eyebrows at Ash, amused, before looking at Aurora who was already at the door. "I suppose I could spare some time," she said, getting to her feet and following the hustler to the door. She turned to address the rest of the gang. "We'll be in touch," she promised, turning on her heel and following Aurora out into the casino.


	2. gimme on up

**Chapter Two: gimme on up**

Dani watched as Aurora James sat confidently at a poker table, instantly flirting or ribbing the other players. She watched the hustler work, amused and fascinated more than anything. Throughout the game, Aurora found time to flash her big brown eyes at Dani, batting her eyelashes. Dani rolled her eyes more than once but was pleased with the attention. 

Aurora didn't make a show of winning, she just collected what she won and sauntered over to Dani. She placed one hand reaching around Dani's chair as she sat in the one next to her. Aurora then made a big show of looking her up and down, her eyes gleaming with mischief. "Well?" She waited for praise at winning, but Dani wasn't going to give her any. 

"Well, what?" Dani responded. "You won one game. I can win one game easily." Aurora blinked but felt the challenge in Dani's voice. "If you want to prove that you're as good as the rumors tell, you're just going to have to show me," Dani whispered, leaning close to Aurora. She wasn't sure if she was talking about gambling anymore and Aurora picked up on it.

"Whatever you wish for is yours, Miss Winters," her voice crept up on the scale of seduction. Aurora stood, lightly tugging on Dani's hand to get her to follow.

Aurora led her to another table, jumping into the game. After more flirtatious glances, Aurora won. And won again. And a third time, too. _Now_ it was time for Dani to start getting impressed.

"Hmm," Dani hummed, letting Aurora into her personal space. "Perhaps you are good at gambling, just as the rumors tell."

"Gambling?" Aurora cocked an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware we were talking about gambling," she teased. "I'm good at a lot of things, forgive me if I forget which thing we're discussing."

Dani couldn't help but giggle. The sound causes Aurora's face to light up, thinking she has the green light to fuck tonight. She started to reach for Dani's waist, but she caught her wrist just before her fingers touched her.

"Ah ah ah," Dani scolded quietly, never taking her eyes away from Aurora's. "I'm not like those other girls you meet, Aurora. I'm not going to fall for your charm."

Aurora retracted her hand, keeping her face close to Dani's. She licked her lips, glancing at Dani's, then back to meet her eyes. "We'll see how long that lasts," Aurora speaks with the promise of a game, before turning on her heel and walking away.

Dani chuckled under her breath, watching the gangster sway.

Andrei made his presence known by clearing his throat. Dani clenched her jaw, focused on not flinching or betraying her emotions to show she was surprised. "How'd it go?" He asked, folding his arms and nodding to Ash chatting with Chance and Yoshimitsu. It seems as if Irving and Mateo left with Aurora.

"Fine," Dani shrugged. "It was good. Fine. Whatever," she rolled her neck on her shoulders just as Andrei had earlier. "I need a drink. Want anything?" She asked him.

"Whatever you're getting sounds good to me," he answered.

Dani disappeared to the bar, getting two rum-filled glasses and returning to Andrei.

He took the glass and turned it in his hands. "Might I propose a toast?" He asked. Dani nodded, allowing him to continue. Andrei had a thing for toasts and she always let him go through with them. She didn't mind, in fact, she knew it was nice that he had something of his own. "To America. We came looking for the land of opportunity but landed here instead. Let's make the most of this shithole," Andrei toasted.

Dani sputtered into laughter, touching her glass to his and raking a sip of the rum. It burned her throat but in a good way.

She hardly noticed Ash walking over until he was at her side. Andrei glanced over her shoulder, nodding to her brother. Ash and Andrei knew each other but never met in person before this moment.

"Andrei," Ash nodded back. "I trust you've taken good care of my sister." Ash didn't look at Dani, which irritated her since he was talking about her.

"She's done a better job taking care of me," Andrei responded, looking at Dani fondly. "Dani is quite the gunslinger, I'll have you know."

Ash raised an eyebrow at the nickname but said nothing. Instead, he turned to finally smile at Dani. Clearing her throat, Dani took another sip of her rum. Her brother waited patiently to be addressed and Dani fought back a smirk because of it. Always a good soldier. 

"You look healthy," Dani smiled. "Unhealthily pale, but healthy. Have you been lurking in your Batcave?" The teasing caused Ash to smile and Dani found herself slipping into old habits with her brother. Light teasing but always protective. Only they were allowed to tease each other but never around the esteemed company their line of work brought in.

"I'd say the same to you, but I know your insides are probably all charred up," Ash scrunched his nose. "How long have you been smoking?"

Dani glanced at Andrei for confirmation when she mused, "Two-ish years?" Andrei nodded absentmindedly, barely hearing her. He was busy watching the nearest table in a game of Texas Hold'em. "Two years," she responded confidently. Ash's expression soured further, but Dani changed the topic. "Your hustler is a funny one," Dani said, sipping from her glass. 

Ash's expression changed but now it seemed protective. "What did she do to you?" He asked.

The question irritated Dani and she made her displeasure known. "Nothing I didn't let her do, Ash. What, you think I'm incapable of handling myself?" Her voice started to rise. "How do you think I manage my empire?"

"Dani I--that's--" He sputtered, before regaining composure. "I'm sorry." He played it safe, apologizing even if he didn't think he was in the wrong. Dani thought it was a good move.

"It's fine," Dani sighed, rolling her shoulders back. "I'm just stressed out. You and your little gang bickerings are making my job of keeping the peace a lot harder."

Ash didn't respond. Dani frowned, wanting him to retaliate for her obvious degradation of his gang. She wanted a little fire and fight right now, but of course, that's exactly what he didn't give her. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she forced herself to look at her brother.

"Despite the insane headache you and your friends give me, I'm..." she trailed off, but made herself continue, "I'm glad to be back, if only just to see you."

The softness of her words surprised him. He blinked, then smiled. "I'm glad you're home."

She unintentionally bristled at the word _home_ , as she could never think of this place as her home, but managed to keep it together.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to retire to the Garrison. I've had a long day," she told him.

He snorted, "I don't doubt it."

"Then," Dani straightened up with some finality, "I'll see you soon, Ash. Maybe I'll invite you all over for dinner sometime."

"Careful," Ash warned. "Aurora might see that as a green light to spend the night."

Dani threw her head back and laughed. "I'd love to see that happen. Who knows? Maybe I'll let her stay," she teased. Ash rolled his eyes. With that, she walked out of her casino with Andrei at her heels. They entered her car and instructed the driver to take them home to the Garrison.

Dani sighed, slumping against the seat. She was absolutely exhausted.

Inside the Garrison, Dani slowly made her way up the stairs. She owned a beautiful house and always hosted the best parties. How could she not? How could she let such a gorgeous house go unnoticed and not flaunted? It would be a crime to do so, she always joked.

There are five bedrooms in this fifty million dollar home and a little over twelve thousand square feet. Huge, of course. Nothing would be half-assed for Dani. She took up one bedroom in one wing and offered Andrei to take up one of the bedrooms in another. He accepted, thankfully. Dani got lonely sometimes, despite all the women she would bring back.

This was the US and Dani had bad experiences with women here. It was different in Europe. You show them a glimpse of immortality and the women open their legs for you once and leave as soon as you ask them to. Here, it was different. Here, there was almost always drama involved.

It was absolutely tiring for Dani to constantly deal with.

She was focused this time and didn't want to bring any women back. She wanted to keep her eyes on her business and look to sell weapons to the cartels south of the US border. She didn't care who wanted them, she was just willing to sell to anyone.

Dragging herself into the bedroom and pulling off her clothes, she relaxed on her bed and stared out at the view in front of her through a glass window taking up the entire wall across from her. It was gorgeous, of course. Dani expected nothing less than that.

As she drifted in and out of sleep, her mind wandered to the Valentine gang. She wanted to see her brother again and was deciding to have them over for dinner, then a party. Dinner first, then guests later. There would be many contacts for them and Dani would have a chance to see her brother again, so it was a win-win situation. Everyone would be happy.

Especially Aurora.

Dani was curious about the hustler. She loved the attention she was getting from her, that much was true. But more than that, Aurora intrigued her. She wanted to know how the hustler's mind worked and what makes her tick.

And, who knows? Perhaps it would be fun to play a few games with her, too.


	3. damn!

**Chapter Three: damn!**

Dani found herself in her casino the next day in her private room, checking over a few documents with a cigarette hanging from her lips. Andrei stood at her side, his own cigarette in between his fingers, frowning at a document. She and Andrei had been here for most of the day, with food and drink being brought in every so often. Dani was getting tired of this, fast.

She took a long drag of the cigarette and angled her head upward to release the smoke.

"This is ridiculous," Dani huffed, letting some of the smoke escape through her nose. "They're going to take my customers away from me _and_ encroach on my territory?" She looked up to find Andrei already staring at her. "Andrei, we need to send them a message."

He grasped her meaning quickly, straightening his spine. The cigarette he held went up to his lips before he paused, waiting for Dani's next words.

"Let's send the Murphys something to remember," she smiled, feeling some of the control slipping back into her hands. "We have a few C-4's, don't we?" Andrei nodded in response. "Good," she smiled. "Go fuck with the Irish."

Dani watched as Andrei put his cigarette out in the ashtray before turning on his heels. Drawing her attention back to the paper with her funds and contacts, Dani mulled over a few names before perking up at one toward the bottom.

Humming with pleasure, she supposed that Florida hadn't been entirely useless. Keeping the paper in one hand, she cross-referenced the name with another list.

"That's you all right," she mumbled to herself.

The Mendoza cartel had visited the casino while she was away. Teresa Mendoza, a woman with an empire similar to Dani's, led the Mendoza cartel. Drug trafficking, mostly. Other things too, Dani was sure, but never cared enough to get into it.

She was unaware that Teresa's people had been in her city, much less her casino. But the names match up, she realized. Paulo Carranza, Alicia Rosado, and her lieutenant, Teo Ortiz. By a show of the records, it appears that they didn't just come once, but the three of them came on numerous occasions.

Due to the curiosity piquing her interest, Dani pulled her phone out to dial one of her loyalists.

"Nazar," She greeted the man with indifference. "I'm sure you were aware that the Mendoza cartel had been visiting my casino while I was in Europe."

He grunted an affirmative on the other end.

"Well, their curiosity in me has created an equal curiosity in them. Get in touch with the Mendoza's. Let's see if we can be of service to them," she decided.

"I'll call you when I reach them," Nazar responded.

Dani hung up, fingering the cigarette. It was nearly finished, with two to three drags left in it. She brought it back up to her lips, deep in thought. If she were to bag the Mendoza cartel, she'd make an impressive amount of money as well as gain a powerful friend.

Teresa Mendoza was impressive, that was a given. She was also a woman, which made the two of them share a similarity. She'd be able to reach Teresa in a way that others aren't able to, solely because of gender.

Just as she was pressing the cigarette into the ashtray, a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened to reveal a smug-looking Aurora. Dani couldn't even hide her surprise in time. She wasn't aware of Aurora's presence and would have to have a word with whoever decided to let her in unannounced.

Recovering quickly, Dani spoke first. "Well, if it isn't Aurora James," she smiled. "What can I do for you, hustler?"

Mischief danced in Aurora's eyes and Dani suddenly wished she had a better choice in words. "You can do a few things for me, Winters, but let's just start with dinner and take it from there," Aurora flirted shamelessly.

One of Dani's eyebrows quirked up. "Dinner?"

"Yes, dinner. The evening meal that nearly everyone takes part in," Aurora teases her. "Unless there's no such thing as dinner in Europe, if so, I apologize. We can skip to more practical matters."

"So, if you buy dinner, you're going to expect us to fuck?" Dani jumped straight to the point. Aurora stumbled on her words due to Dani's bluntness. Dani scoffed. "That's disappointing. I would've enjoyed a nice dinner, especially since I'm so exhausted from work," she exaggerated.

Aurora stumbled again, saying that she'd take her to dinner and they didn't even have to have sex afterward.

Dani gave her an annoyed look before striding past her.

"What?" Aurora called after her. "What'd I do?"

"For starters, I'm not one of your little girlfriends. Buying me dinner isn't going to be the ticket into my pants," she told Aurora, weaving her way through the tables. "I think you should get going, Aurora," she said, turning to face her. "You're not as good at this as you thought you were," she spoke with finality.

Aurora tried to mask her shock. It was clear she never faced this much rejection before.

Dani smiled at her, though it wasn't kind. "I trust you know your way out?" She asked, glancing at one of the two men lined up by the door. They met her gaze, focusing on Aurora. They'd jump to assist the hustler out if Dani gave the word.

As if sensing the men behind her, Aurora stiffened and nodded her head, turning on her heel. "My apologies, Danielle." Aurora inclined her head over her shoulder.

Dani frowned at the use of her full name, but let Aurora leave all the same. She just watched her figure retreat through the doors out into the rest of the world. Frowning, she fought an internal battle of whether or not she was too rough with Aurora. Of course, the woman needed to learn a little respect toward women, but also, she knew she was a bit hard on her.

Unsure of whether or not she should regret it, she set her jaw and paced through the private room, trying to focus. There were other things she had to do besides deal with Aurora's attempt at wooing her. She had a business to run and scores to settle, as well as territory to maintain. She didn't have time for Aurora or anyone else, she was sure.

Her phone began to ring. Dani pinched the bridge of her nose, answering it. 

"Yes?" She barked. 

"We have a problem."

Dani scowled, already heading toward the door. "Of course we do."


	4. promise

**Chapter Four: promise**

Dani had on the perfect poker face. Sitting in the back seat of a private car, she kept her expression blank as she fished out a cigarette. The driver opened the window for her and she thanked him with a nod. Sitting silently, she smoked her cigarette as the private car pulled up to the Valentine Mansion.

The driver dutifully got out and opened the door for her, keeping his head bowed out of respect. She thanked him easily, her eyes dancing across the large windows of the mansion. She was trying to catch a glimpse of someone inside.

Pulling the cigarette from her lips, she pressed the smoke through her nose. A second car pulled up behind her, fixed with five men of her own muscle. She motioned for them to stay behind. She didn't trust anyone else to guard the perimeters of any property she was inside of more than her own men.

The door opened before she could reach it and Ash's faux surprised face was smiling at her. "Danielle, what a surprise! What can we do for you?" He played it off, but she noticed the way his eyes quickly took a peek over her shoulder at her men.

"Cut the shit, Ash. You know exactly why I'm here," she told him, shouldering her way into the mansion. It was no surprise to find the Valentines seated in their living room, faces masked with coolness staring back at her. "Well?" She stared at them. "Is someone going to explain why there's a turf war going on?" Her eyes moved onto Chance. "I thought you took care of your daddy issues, Chance."

Chance's expression didn't change. "I hear having daddy issues is chronic," he retorted.

Dani didn't miss a beat. "Well, you better find a cure because if I get one more call about you and Franco shooting each other up in one of my neighborhoods, I swear to God I will have the both of you sent to San Ysidro so fast your heads will spin." She felt her shoulders going stiff and deliberately relaxed them, remembering the cigarette in her fingers.

Just as she was about to take a drag, Ash plucked it and doused it in a glass of water, quietly saying, "We don't smoke here." Dani gave him a look but didn't protest.

Chance cleared his throat, bringing the attention back on them. "Your Ruby Heart tournament is coming up," Chance began. "Franco thinks he can psych us out by inciting violence. He wants to force your hand, I bet, as well as throw us off our game."

"I'm not hearing a resolution anywhere, Chance," Dani said impatiently. "What's your point?"

"Give us until the tournament. We'll beat him and he'll leave us the fuck alone."

Dani hummed, thinking about this. She did like the sound of a high stakes tournament. Violence or peace? She enjoyed the opportunity to watch something as intense as this. It wasn't just a tournament or some turf war, it was a vendetta.

"Alright then. Two weeks. If this isn't resolved by the time the tournament is over, I will resolve it myself," she decided, giving chance a pointed look.

As Dani turned on her heel, she felt someone grab her elbow. She spun back around to see Ash giving her a pleading look. "Stay for dinner?" He asked hopefully.

Dani had a sour smile. "I'm not sure I'm welcome here at the moment, big brother."

Chance slowly rose to his feet. "Nonsense," he interrupted. "You're always welcome here. Business is business, but let's not let that get in the way of our friendship."

Raising an eyebrow, Dani was impressed. "You've grown up since I last saw you, Chance." He didn't respond. "Very well, I'll stay," she smiled at her brother, who looked pleased.

The tension in the room dissolved quickly as the group exchanged playful banter and laughed with each other. Even Dani was included in it, with Yoshimitsu and Ash bringing up various memories of their romping around California together. Irving thought it would be funny to delve into an embarrassing story from college years.

"We were at a masquerade party and dressed pretty lavishly if I do say so myself. Dani had broken up with one of her girlfriends a few nights before and we thought she was going out of town, so we decided to go to her sorority party." Irving already had a wicked grin. "Anyway, we're dancing through the night, Dani is drunk off her ass but really getting down with one of the girls there. They start kissing, people start whistling, and then I watch them disappear together." Irving starts to laugh. "Not even two minutes later, Dani is stumbling down the stairs, red-faced and horrified. "We need to leave," she keeps telling me." His laughing increases. "I asked why but Dani didn't even have time to answer, because here comes her ex-girlfriend, storming towards her."

Dani put her head in her hands, but she was laughing.

"When I tell you I've never run so fast in my life, I mean it," Irving cackles. "We had the entire sorority running after our asses, I shit you not." His eyes had tears from laughing so hard, Dani noticed when she looked at him. "Clearly, Dani wasn't so popular with those girls. She really broke that poor sorority girl's heart."

"Hey now--" Dani snapped to attention, "--don't you dare pin this solely on me, that girl was crazy. She made up insane lies about me and told her sister things. If she were normal, we never would have been chased."

Aurora was intrigued. "So you had some moves, hmm?" She purred, earlier in the day completely forgotten.

Dani shrugged her shoulders, playing it off with, "I suppose I did." She straightened up a bit. "But that's all in the past. I don't have time for sex and women, just money and guns." Dani felt Aurora's eyes on her. She hoped that statement would drive her away. After all, everyone knew that Aurora James did not settle down. She had sex with anyone she wanted, whenever she wanted.

"Speaking of guns," Ash smiled devilishly. "I'm looking for a new model of a sniper scope that you seem to be selling. The NightForce NXS to be specific."

Raising an eyebrow, Dani glanced at her phone. She was tempted to secure the order immediately but waited. She might have some use for him to clean up her own problems. Still, she strung her brother on. "The extended eye relief, zero-stop, and an extra-narrow tube. That NightForce NXS?" She waited for his reaction.

He didn't disappoint. His eyes glittered with so much want that he could practically be salivating. "Yes," he breathed.

Dani smirked. "Well, come by L'Archange tomorrow. I'll hook you up with it and we'll talk about the terms of payment," she told him. Everyone in the room seemed to know what that meant, but it didn't put Ash out at all. Instead, he was excited by the prospect.

Dinner was presented and it wasn't an exciting one, but rather laid back. Dani enjoyed that. She had enough of high-end food for one week and she honestly wanted to just sit and eat a sandwich. Instead of a sandwich, the gang had pasta and bread rolls made.

She cleared two plates worth of pasta and was debating going for a third but decided not to. She didn't want anyone to think she was stuffing herself. The boys didn't have that problem. They were all onto their third plates, not bothering with looking dignified. As an argument broke out about the last bread roll, Dani found herself smiling. She looked at the boys arguing and then happened to meet Aurora's eyes.

Dani didn't look away. Aurora gave her a grin, her eyes gleaming with amusement from the boys. Dani felt her smile grow a bit before she made herself look away. Irving had settled the argument by offering to put some more in the oven.

Soon enough, the boys settled down with their stomachs full. Aurora made a few jokes comparing them to rabid animals, or starving ones, which in turn earned her a few glares. Only Dani chuckled, amused. At the sound of Dani's laugh, Aurora perked up.

At last, it was time for Dani to leave. She had stayed for two hours, which was far too long. She needed to get going.

"Thank you for dinner," Dani addressed the gang. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon enough. Perhaps I'll have you all over for a closed party at The Ruby or Opal Nightclub. We'll make an event of it."

That visibly pleased them. Yoshimitsu immediately started asking about any foreign girls, saying that for every girl Aurora gets he should have at least two to choose from.

Aurora surprised everyone by saying, "I'm not interested in screwing around with those foreign girls." She glanced at Dani but only briefly. Dani raised an eyebrow, wanting Aurora to look at her. Was the girl serious? It was such an out of character thing for Aurora to say.

"Yeah, right," Yoshimitsu laughed, giving Aurora a light shove. It was obvious he was trying to bring attention away from her. "You'll be lucky if I leave any girls for you. If not, you can have them when I'm done."

That started another round of japes and jests, during which Dani made her way toward the door. Ash followed her out of the mansion at her heels. Just as she got to her car, he opened the door for her before her driver could.

Dani gave him a quizzical look but took a seat in the back of the car nonetheless.

"I'll come by tomorrow in the evening for the scope. We can negotiate the terms of payment once I have it," he said.

"Nope," she shook her head. "Payment first, scope later. You know that's how it works, Ash. Don't try to mess with me. I can just as easily decide not to sell you the scope. Then what? You'll be paying extra someplace else." They stared intensely at each other before Ash broke. He nodded, defeated. Dani knew that he could have easily continued to barter about the terms of negotiation, but he didn't. It was probably due to the fact that he'd be arguing with his boss and his sister.

"See you tomorrow, then," he closed the door and hit the roof of the car, twice.

As the driver pulled away, Dani couldn't help but look back at the mansion until it was out of sight.


End file.
